


Abomination

by hawk_soaring



Category: Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring





	Abomination

Title: Abomination  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda  
Rating: FRAO (just to be safe)  
Warning: mentions of M/M, M/F

A/N: This was written in response to all those wonderful "fans" who whined about Kevin Sorbo and called him the Anti-Christ.

<><><>

“Abomination!” The word hissed around the room, echoing off the walls. An evil chuckle sounded on the now still Command Deck.

“Abomination … Spawn of Satan … Lucifer … Beelzebub…” The laugh sounded again. “If only they knew… really knew… these mortals would launch themselves out an airlock and be done with it.”

He stretched and his back cracked loudly in the stillness. “Anti-Christ. Now that’s more like it.” He wiped the blood from his face and licked his fingers clean. He growled low in his throat at the sensations that rocketed through his body at the taste. He touched his face once again and it was smooth, unmarred, the laceration healed by his touch alone.

He bent and picked up the scraps of cloth scattered on the gleaming metal floor. He brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply. A growl echoed off the bulkhead as he vented his feelings to the ship.

He’d fucked his way across the galaxies, indulging in every fantasy, taking who and what he wanted with no thought for tomorrow. There were so very many tomorrows.

<><><><>

Clarice. Succulent Clarice. She’d tasted so sweet on his tongue. He was a sensory being. Touch … taste… sight… smell…sound. Feelings… ah, the taste of fear on his tongue… Clarice had been so good on so many levels. He supposed that’s why he’d married her. His first wife. She had become suspicious as she aged and he hadn’t. She had tasted so very very good at the end.

He sighed as the long buried memories were allowed to bubble to the surface. His sigh turned into a groan of arousal as feelings washed over him.

Leah… sweet Leah. He’s actually dallied a few years with that one. // Funny. I can’t remember if I married her or not. // She had unraveled his secrets in the end and no one was allowed to know his secrets. He had killed her and left her as a warning as he fled the galaxy. Don’t follow me or I will decimate your race. They hadn’t followed.

Centuries – no, millenia later – he’d found paradise once again on a planet in the farthest reaches of the known worlds. Tarn Vedra … and Sarah. Sweet sweet Sarah. She been good in bed and he had wanted so very much to spend an eternity with her. An eternity with a human was such a short time in the greater scheme of things, but an eternity was what he wanted. Then the fates reached out and slapped him for his audacity.

How very egotistical to think he’d take what he wanted without first asking. He’d forgotten that part. The asking was the hardest thing. Asking and waiting for an answer. He finally stopped asking because he was so very disappointed when, occasionally, they said no. No was not an acceptable answer. Better not to ask than to be turned down. His appetites were so strong that a no answer could destroy a world, a yes could mean years of prosperity.

The three hundred years spent on the event horizon of the black hole had taught him a very valuable lesson. Now he was roaming the galaxies. Not looking to take a mate, but looking to sate his unending appetites. And sate them he would, if it took him an eternity.

<><><>

// I suppose Trance is here to look after me. I haven’t asked and she hasn’t offered an explanation but I know her people. Not that she realizes, but I… dallied with one of her kind once upon a time. Too bad she lost her tail. I remember a tail such as that bringing pleasures unknown. Secrets were always a part of it and at the time I had no pressing need to know them. The pleasures were enough. Now I’d give nearly anything to know just how much control they really have over the universe. //

<><><>

He inhaled the scent of fear from the tattered garment in his hand and smiled. // Fear. It makes the blood boil and the flames of desire leap. // He thought back to the events of the past few hours and smiled, his pointed teeth gleaming in the glow of the control panels on the bridge of his great ship. He stretched once again and the air shimmered slightly around his nude body.

Suddenly his tri-colored irises became merely blue. The blue of a sky after a summer storm on Earth. An electrifying color that stayed in a person’s mind long after they had passed by. He had always liked the color of the sky after a good cleansing storm and that was why he chose it.

His own eyes were too alien-looking to pass for human, and pass he must in order to survive. Even now, now that the galaxies were open and beings of all shapes and colors traveled the strings between them. Even now he could not show what he truly was to any being. He would be killed… and his kind must survive at any cost. The fate of the universe depended on it.

His very human-looking hands straightened the cloth of his uniform.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

He turned quickly. “Andromeda! Don’t do that! One of these days I’m going to have a heart attack when you do that.”

“You mean you might have a heart attack… if you had a heart.”

“Very funny, Andromeda.”

“Funny? I’m only stating the truth, Captain. You most definitely are not human and I don’t believe your species has a heart. Correct me if I’m wrong.”

Dylan pointedly ignored her as he rechecked his glamour in the reflection on the console. He looked decidedly human as he checked out his wavering reflection. Sandy brown hair falling gently over a high brow, stormy blue eyes looking out of a markedly handsome face. He again adjusted his High Guard uniform and moved toward the doors leading off the command deck and into the corridors of his ship.

“Put the being’s remains in his craft and get rid of it, Andromeda.”

“Aye Captain.”

“And have the droids clean up this mess before Beka comes on duty.”

“Yes Captain.”

<><><>

He wandered the decks, alone and very lonely. // Funny how the more people I bring on board the more lonely I become. It is so easy to fool a few… much more difficult to keep the truth from many. //

He didn’t allow himself to indulge his baser hungers on board the ship, but he’d slipped last night and let himself feed. At least only a few people knew of the small humanoid’s existence and he’d already erased their memories of the being, but he’d have to be more careful about feeding only off ship from now on.

<><><>

It wasn’t until he was in his quarters later that he let down his psychic shields and the glamour slipped revealing his true form.

“I like you much better this way, you know.” Rommie sauntered toward him seductively.

“You know why I must hide this.”

“I know your reasons, but don’t you think the universe has changed enough in the last three hundred years for you to be able to be who you really are?”

“No. I am Captain Dylan Hunt, a human brought up on Tarn Vedra. My past is known and this is who I must be for this time. Later, Rommie. Later I may be allowed to be whomever I wish. When all the beings of this time have faded away and memories grow dim. Then I may choose another identity and who knows? Maybe I will be myself for awhile. History should have finally forgotten me by then and it will be safe to use that name again.”

Rommie ran her hands over his body, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat. “Will you also show the universe your true from, Captain?”

“Rommie… I…”

Rommie laid her fingers across his blood red lips, silencing him. “You are beautiful, Dylan Hunt.”

Dylan purred in pleasure as Rommie’s fingers wandered up his muscular arms and across his sensitive shoulders. He growled low in his throat as her fingers tickled across his chest and down his stomach. Her hand finally found his swollen member and wrapped around it snugly.

“Turn around, Dylan.” They turned as one until Dylan was facing the mirror in his bedroom. “Look at yourself. You are beautiful.”

He could see her hand wrapped around his shaft. Her other hand was moving over the delicate scales of his body.

“Look at the way the light glints off your skin. Your scales, where they start just here, below your nipples, are so soft. They feel like silk under my fingers, Dylan. Look how they run together, forming a wide path that takes my hand down to your shaft. And your back. The scales start on top of your shoulders and meet in a deep V in the middle of your back. They merge here and continue down, covering your lower back. They lead my wandering hands down across your buttocks then on to your thighs. A few more on your shins and the tops of your perfect feet.”

Dylan sighed in pleasure as he watched Rommie run her hands over his body. The lights glinted off his scales, making him look like he was clothed in multi-colored sequins setting off the silky sheen of his skin.

“Your tail… how I love to watch your tail as it strokes your inner thighs when you are stalking your prey. How I love to watch your desire flare to life as it strokes your shaft when all think you are fully clothed and I, with my computer mind, can see you as you really are, naked and beautiful before them.”

He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he hand brought him to pulsing desire. “What do you think of, my Captain, when I see you stroke yourself as you watch Tyr or Harper or even Beka on the Command Deck? Do you think of taking them right there, laying them out across the console and fucking them as they look into your eyes? Your beautiful, multi-hued eyes that you keep hidden from everyone but me.”

Dylan opened his eyes and looked at Rommie again. He turned in her arms and kissed her, opening her mouth to his plundering forked tongue. He tasted of her, liking the metal and blood taste he could pull out of her.

Fucking Rommie was safe. He knew he couldn’t kill her with his desires. He could pretend it was Beka under him and if he bit her as he came, she would repair herself before anyone noticed. Sometimes he pretended it was Tyr as he took her, bent over the back of the chair in his office. They both screamed as he took her, hard and fast as he imagined the Neitzchean would like it.

Rommie pulled back from him and ran her hands through his curly hair. He gasped as her fingers touched the small curving horns at his temples. They were silky smooth under her fingers and he purred with pleasure as she ran her fingers round them. He growled suddenly and ripped her tunic top to bottom, freeing her breasts to his wandering hands. She stepped back and removed her trousers, stepping out of them and dropping them to the floor. He pulled her tight against his throbbing shaft as he plundered her mouth once again.

“Fuck me, Dylan. Make me scream.”

He lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around him. His tail wound its way around her thigh and stroked her. He stalked to the bed and lay her down, falling on top of her and thrusting roughly inside her. The room was filled with grunts, moans and, finally a roar of release as Dylan reached his climax.

He pulled back and looked down at Rommie, licking the blood from his lips. She smiled up at him.

“Dare I ask who you were thinking of, Dylan?”

She saw sadness creep into his beautiful eyes before he shut down those windows to his soul and she was sorry for her question. He pulled away and she grabbed onto his hips, holding him inside her.

“Dylan. Don’t leave me. I’m sorry.”

He stared into her eyes then kissed her gently. She was everyone for him when he was confined to his ship… the one place he was not allowed to indulge his appetites freely. Without Rommie to help him sate his desires he would be forced to reveal his true identity and all would be lost. There was too much riding on his survival for him to lose the safety of his ship. The universe was depending on him.

 

The end…

 


End file.
